Soul Shards
by Tamilda
Summary: Souls take damage much like the mind and body do, if they get beaten and broken enough, they'll stay damaged. Training doesn't prepare you for everything. It's time they learned that from an old student, and a new charge.
1. Death Branches

**Soul Shards**

**1. Death Branches  
The Academy's Big Surprise? **

"Mm." Scythe Meister Maka Albarn shifted impatiently in her seat, staring at the door to the Cresent Moon Class room. She tapped her pencil on the cover of the textbook set in front of her in a quick, constant rhythm, "I wish Professor Stein would hurry up and get here, class was supposed to start at 7:00." Her Weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans, was sitting next to her. He glanced up at the clock.

"It's 7:01." He said dryly, "Cut the guy some slack. What's got you in such a bad mood?" The young Meister's upper lip twitched, Soul grinned, baring his pointed teeth.

"Oh, I get it." He said, "You're still mad that you let Similong get away last night." Similong was a corrupt human, Maka and Soul had been assigned to collect his Kishin Egg soul.

"Me?" Maka squeaked, "You weren't really trying, it was your fault!"

"Ha!" Soul laughed, "Maybe if you had better aim." The girl next to him took a deep breath as she laid her pencil down next to the book's spine and carefully picked the text up, holding it in front of her contemplatively.

"Maka..." She muttered under her breath. Soul tried to scramble away from her but wasn't fast enough. The next thing he saw were black spots darting in front of his eyes as he felt the book making hard, solid contact with the top of his head. "Chop!" Soul collapsed in a heap on the desk in front of Tsubaki.

"Soul, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked, voice laced with concern.

"Fine." Soul grumbled, his voice muffled against the wood. On Tsubaki's other side, Black Star laughed. Crona was sitting next to Maka, his hand covering his mouth as he watched Soul in horror. Next to him were Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz, none of whom were paying attention.

"Hey, you guys." Liz said. She lifted herself up and sat on the long desk, leaning back slightly to look down the row at all of her friends, "Have you heard the news?"

"You're going to have to be more specific." Soul said as he settled himself back into his seat, rubbing his head, "We hear a lot of things."

"About the new student." The brunette clarified.

"Again?" Black Star exclaimed with disgust, "I'm tired of beating down new kids to take back my spotlight."

"You could just wait it out and leave them alone." Kid suggested coolly.

"Why wait? I won against you, I can take down anyone." The blue-haired technician punched the air for emphasis.

"Huh." Kid scoffed, "I hardly think _that_ performance counts as a victory. However," He added as Black Star sat up straighter, nostrils flaring as he looked down the table at Kid, "I concede for argument's sake."

"Who _is_ the new student?" Maka directed her question at Liz, ignoring the boys.

"I don't actually know." Liz shrugged, "Everyone keeps talking about a mysterious newcomer, and no one even knows who is it." They all looked at Death the Kid expectantly.

"Just so you know, father hasn't told me anything. I don't know any more than you do." Kid said defensively. Everyone turned away with disinterest before he added, "But I _have_ heard that they will be joining our class."

"It's been a while since we've had a new student. I can't wait to meet them." Maka turned forward, looking to be in a considerably better mood. It was a moment before she noticed that Crona had his head on the table. "Crona, what's wrong?"

"There can't be a new student in the class." His shaky voice answered, "I just got used to the people in this class and now there's going to be someone else? I don't think I can deal with that right now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. It might even be fun." Maka assured her pink-haired friend, patting his back.

"Yeah." Crona sounded doubtful. Maka smiled and continued to pat his back.

"Do you hear that?" Black Star asked suddenly, leaning forward. Everyone listened and Tsubaki titled her head politely.

"Hear what?" Tsubaki after a moment of silence. Black Star narrowed his eyes as he focused.

"It sounds like..." He paused dramatically, making sure everyone was paying attention before continuing, "wheels. On tile."

"That'll be Stein." Maka muttered while rolling her eyes. A couple of seconds later they could all hear the sound of small wheels skidding on the linoleum floor, Professor Stein rolled in on his chair.

"Good morning, class." He said casually as he made his way to his desk and picked up a clipboard. "My apologies for being late." Professor Stein scanned the faces around him then glanced down at the attendance sheet on his clipboard, "Looks like we're all here, more or less." He dropped the clipboard back on the desk where it landed with a clatter. Professor Stein twisted in his seat and placed his feet on the desk. He used his legs to shove himself away from the desk and roll to the middle of the room where he stopped, turned, and looked up again, "Maka, Soul, Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room immediately."

"What now?" Soul muttered. Maka shrugged as she raised herself to her feet. The two of them walked out of the classroom and into the hall.

"What do you think Lord Death wants?" Maka asked her weapon partner as they reached the doors to the death room.

"Probably a remedial lesson for screwing up with Similong."

"You think?" Maka panicked, "That wouldn't be fair! And we're going after him again tonight!"

"Chill." Soul ordered, "I was kidding." Maka didn't say anything, but she didn't relax either. They continued along the impossibly long hallway until they reached the platform. Lord Death stood there by himself, looking into the mirror. "You wanted to see us?" The Scythe Meister asked. Lord Death wheeled around.

"Ah, good to see ya!" He threw up one of his monumental hands in a peace sign, "Thanks for coming." Maka and Soul climb the stairs and approached the Grim Reaper and his mirror.

"Cut to the chase, what is this about?" Soul demanded.

"A special assignment has come across, and I'm counting on you two to help with it."

"Phew." Maka sighed, relieved that is wasn't a remedial lesson.

"Don't look so relieved, you haven't heard the assignment yet." Shinigami warned, "Are you two aware of the Death Branches?" Maka shook her head, Soul didn't bother answering. "As you know, Death Weapon Meister Academy was created to train Meisters and Weapons under our supervision to collect corrupt souls. Most students are stationed here on campus where I can keep a close eye on everyone. But Meisters and Weapons are born all over the world, not just in death city. We try to enroll as many of them here as possible, some of them have traveled great distances to attend. However, sometimes the arrangements cannot be made and those Meisters and Weapons have to stay where they are. That's why we created the Death Branches. They're smaller schools that branch from the academy. The Branches are stationed throughout the world and train young Meisters and Weapons who can't make the journey here. We keep these branches under close surveillance in hopes that they can be as effective as the Academy itself."

"Is there something wrong with the Branches?" Maka asked eagerly, "Is that why you need us?"

"No." Lord Death deadpanned, "I'm sure you two have heard the rumors of a new student? The Academy can't seem to keep a secret these days. Anyway, these rumors are true. The new student has been attending one of the Death Branches and is being transferred here. We've been keeping this particular student under a tight watch for a while now, and we think she's ready to join us here on campus. It's a completely new area and atmosphere, so I'd imagine that she's a little nervous. Maka, since you did such a good job integrating Crona, I'd like you two to help out our new student. Walk her around, show her the ropes, get her comfortable. Currently, she doesn't have a weapon partner and, for her own reasons, she doesn't want one right now. In the long run we'd like to put a weapon in her hands again, I think you two are our best hopes of convincing her that this is the right path."

"Tour guides?" Soul complained. Showing new kids around wasn't very cool.

"Now, don't worry so much. I'm sure that once you get to know each other, you can all be great friends. Just keep her close to you. And there's something else." The Grim Reaper added, "Since she doesn't have a partner, she doesn't have anywhere to stay. I've made arrangements for her to live in your building, right next door." He sighed, "I know there are probably things you'd rather do, but this happens to be very important and I'm counting on you two to do this well. Can you do this for me?"

"Of course!" Maka answered at once, eager to please. Soul nodded, his Meister had made a decision, and he had to accept it. "Sir?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"If you don't mind my asking, why is she transferring here? Is it because of the Branch? Or her partner?"

"I'm sure those both played roles. But in the end it wasn't really her decision, it was mine."

"Huh?"

"I told you that we've been keeping an eye on this student. We've been thinking about moving her here for a while now, but the timing was never right. I realize now that we might have sent our invitation a bit late." Shinigami lapsed into silence. Maka and Soul watched him with confusion, "But there's no use worrying about that now. We've managed to transfer her to campus, and the timing was just so that she didn't mind coming. I'll warn you that she's a bit different than most students here, and she'll mostly be observing and absorbing in class until she's able to fight with a weapon again. I nearly forgot." He added sheepishly, "There's one other thing I want you to do."

"What is it?" Maka asked.

"I predict our new student won't be very enthusiastic about the classes. Now, I don't want you to push the matter, but it's vitally important that you _do not_ let her talk herself into giving up. I told you that she doesn't want a weapon at the moment, in truth she never wants to wield a weapon again. Keep her from getting too discouraged."

"Why doesn't she want a weapon?" The Meister asked.

"Yeah, and why is it so important to you that she has one?" Soul added. Lord Death looked at them blankly. Soul and Maka both leaned forward curiously, waiting for his answer.

After several minutes of silence, The Reaper finally answered, "All in good time."

"Ugh." Soul grumbled while his partner looked disappointed.

"I think that's it. Professor Stein is expecting you back in class. Scoot along, now. And I expect you both to be waiting for her at the entrance before classes begin tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, a few minutes before class Maka and Soul were waiting outside with Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Crona, Liz, and Patty.

"I'm bored." Patty yawned. Liz put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Hang in there sis, we can go inside soon."

"And then I get to sleep?"

"Yes, Patty, then you can sleep."

"Yay!" Patty laughed, clapping her hands together. Liz looked embarrassed.

"I don't see anyone I don't recognize." Maka said, scanning the dispersing crowd milling about the courtyard, "Do you think she's coming?"

"I'm sure she'll get here soon." Soul told her, "Remember Kid here showed up three hours late."

"That was justified!" Kid insisted.

"Yeah, not really." Liz said out of the corner of her mouth, making Patty laugh.

"This is so stupid." Black Star complained, "You've got to show this new girl around and we don't even know who she is or what she looks like. She could be anyone." He looked around the courtyard suspiciously.

"I'll know her when I see her." Maka said dryly.

"Yeah? How?"

"I'll just be able to tell, okay?" Maka snapped.

"Well, sounds like _someone's_ on a short fuse." Black Star observed.

"Maka's just pissed that we missed Similong last night. Again." Soul sighed.

"Oh." Black Star laughed.

"Could you just be quiet for two seconds?" Maka turned around, hands on hips, to glare at her blue-haired friend, "I'm supposed to be looking for someone and I can't with you talking all the time."

"Uh...Maka?" Black Star said, his eyes slid to look past her shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm not done with you."

"Maka?" It was Soul who spoke this time. His eyes were wide and his pointer finger was extended, pointing to something behind Maka.

"Stay out of this, Soul."

She didn't get a chance to continue, however, because just then she felt a finger tap the small of her back as an unrecognizable voice said, "Excuse me?"

* * *

**No, this will not be entirely about the new character. I'm just adding to the story, everyone is in these adventures!  
Please review! **


	2. Tiger Stripes

**2. Tiger Stripes  
A Tragic Tale Of A Tiger Cub? **

"Maka Albarn?" A voice asked. Maka whipped around, embarrassed that she had stopped looking for the new girl. The light voice belonged to a girl about Maka's height with wide jade eyes. Her ruby red hair was parted down the middle and a single braid snaked over her right shoulder and hung to her waist. She had on a pale yellow dress, the pleated skirt was striped with yellow, blue, red, pink, and purple and stopped an inch or so short of her knees. The dress was separated at the waist by a pale pink sash that matched her knee-high sneakers. The top of the dress was partially covered by a stylish Burgundy jacket that hung, unzipped, to just above her naval. She was watching Maka expectantly.

"Sorry." The Scythe Meister apologized, holding out her hand, "I got distracted. I'm Maka Albarn, are you the new student?"

"Yes. Mimiko doh Harou." The new girl introduced herself as she took Maka's hand. Mimiko's eyes then traveled to the rest of the group.

"These are my friends; Soul, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, and Black Star." Maka presented. Everyone nodded as their names were mentioned, except for Black Star. He stood with his arms crossed and his nose in the air, looking haughtily at the new girl.

"Who cares about this? Let's go get some food." A rude voice said. Crona winced as a small black body sprouted out of his back and Ragnarok perched his hands on his meister's head. The Demon sword's googly eyes landed on Mimiko, "Who's this?"

"Ah!" Mimiko jumped back, "What is that?"

"It's okay!" Maka stepped forward quickly, holding her hands out in front of her in the 'calm down' gesture, "That's Ragnarok, he's Crona's weapon. He's kind of mean sometimes but you'll get used to it." She turned around to see Crona curled up by one of the pillars, "Crona, what's wrong?"

"The first new kid since I got here and I scared her!" Crona sobbed, "She hates me! I don't know how to deal with that."

"She doesn't hate you. She was just surprised, right, Mimiko?" Maka looked at the new girl imploringly.

"Yeah." Mimiko said uncertainly.

"See?" Maka turned back to Crona brightly, "She doesn't hate you." Her pink-haired friend only sniffed. Maka stood again and turned back to Mimiko doh Harou, "Soul and I are supposed to show you around, follow me." She took one step toward the academy when Black Star's voice interrupted.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?" Soul, who had already turned to follow Maka, asked.

"I think Mimiko here has to prove herself first, it's practically a tradition." Black Star smiled sadistically.

"Leave her alone." Maka snapped.

"It's her first day, give the kid a break." Liz agreed, Patty nodded enthusiastically.

"Which means it's time for first impressions." Black Star said, "We don't even know what kind of Meister she is. Or how strong she is." Black Star was standing on the steps and everyone else was gathered around the pillars to the entrance, all facing Black Star, except for one. Mimiko stood with her back to Tsubaki's Meister, her head was down, eyes focused on the ground. She didn't move as the sound of small wheels approached. Professor Stein rolled out of the Academy on his chair, lit cigarette between his lips. He took a moment to draw in a breath and lightly grasp the cigarette between his two fingers as the students turned to look at him.

"Okay, Black Star, I'm here." The Professor said calmly with his eyes closed.

"Professor Stein, what are you doing here?" Tsubaki asked.

"Black Star asked me to come down a while ago." He took another blind drag of his cigarette, "I assume he's in another fight."

"He's not fighting _anyone_." Maka said sternly, "Just let it go."

"The supervisor is here." Black Star smirked, ignoring Maka completely, "Come on, new girl, show me what you've got." Mimiko didn't say anything, she didn't even move. Maka opened her mouth to make another argument but stopped when Soul put a hand on her shoulder.

"Save it." He told his partner, "It's Mimiko's decision." Maka closed her mouth.

"There." Black Star said smugly, "Are you going to come fight me, or not?"

Mimiko sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh, or resigned, it was a stage sigh that meant nothing, it was only a prelude to her saying, "But I don't even have a weapon. I'm unarmed." Maka's eyes widened. Had Mimiko's voice just changed? She hadn't just used the same whispy, nervous, indecisive voice or tone that she'd been using in the conversation earlier. Her new voice was low, confident, and steady.

Black Star didn't notice it, he only smirked wider and answered, "Then so am I." He waited a moment for Mimiko to respond, she didn't, so he continued, "Unless you're scared. I can understand how you'd be afraid of fighting a big guy like me. You must realize you have no chance."

"You'd really pick a fight with a girl?" Mimiko asked in the same low voice, still not moving.

"I fight with Maka and Tsubaki." Black Star's eyes narrowed, "I know what girls are capable of."

"I think that's almost a compliment." Maka whispered to Tsubaki, who smiled.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Liz asked no one in particular.

"Come fight me, you coward!" Black Star snapped, losing his patience.

"You don't have to." Maka said quietly, leaning forward, trying to see Mimiko's downcast eyes. The new girl didn't answer her. Instead, she sighed again as she lifted arms to her jacket collar. She swiftly removed the jacket, revealing her spaghetti straps, and dropped it on the ground. Then she turned, slowly, to face Black Star, raising her eyes finally to meet his. Her pupils had narrowed into cat-like slits and her green irises were filled with resolve.

"If that's what you want." She said dangerously. Black Star only smiled and back up onto the cobblestone courtyard. Mimiko followed and they faced each other about fifty yards apart. The fight started with Black Star charging and Mimiko dodging his punch with little effort. Professor Stein finally opened his eyes and looked out over the dueling Meisters.

"Oh." He said without infliction, "Mimiko doh Harou. I should have made the connection."

"Hm? What do you mean, Professor?" Maka asked, she was standing next to his chair, her friends unconsciously leaned closer to hear.

"Mimiko doh Harou is a cautionary tale. She isn't much of a rumor because her story is real, and she isn't a secret, just not really talked about." He put his cigarette between his lips and leaned forward in his chair, "Maka, Kid, I want you to look at Mimiko's soul. What do you see?" Maka closed her eyes and focused, searching for Mimiko's soul. When she opened her eyes she looked directly at the girl and gasped.

"What's the matter?" Soul asked.

"Professor, what _is_ that?" Kid sounded astounded as he stared at Mimiko's soul.

"What is it?" Soul asked with more urgency.

"It's Mimiko's soul." Maka answered breathlessly, "It's strange. The color is off, for one thing. It's a strange mix of blue, red, and orange. I've never seen anything like it. And it's got stripes, black stripes."

"Tiger stripes." Stein specified.

"There's something about the way it appears." Kid said, "Flickering, almost pulsating."

"Souls take damage much like the mind and body do." Stein said, watching Mimiko kick Black Star's legs out from under him, "If they get beaten and broken enough, they'll stay damaged. Mimiko's soul has been shattered. It's taken time, but it wasn't very long ago when her soul was agitated and distorted beyond recognition. It's taken months of recuperation to get to the state it is now, and it's still very weak and fragile. Though Mimiko's soul was once very strong, and in a way it still is. She's had one of the most unique souls I've laid eyes on, it's very powerful."

"Even though it's shattered?" Maka asked. Stein nodded. "Do you know what can cause that much damage?"

"Yes." The Professor answered, though he did not elaborate.

"Well, what makes Mimiko's soul so special?" Kid asked, "And what you said earlier about her being a cautionary tale, what did that mean?"

"Part of what's mixed into Mimiko's soul is Witch power. Mimiko's mother was Ferishia the Tigress."

"Her mother's a witch?" Soul asked in disbelief, "How is that possible?"

"It's more feasible than you would think." Stein adjusted his glasses, "You see, Mimiko's father, Blaine Harou, was a student at the academy. I remember him well, he was a promising Meister, very driven and determined. He and his Weapon partner had collected 99 kishin souls, and were restless to collect the soul of a witch. It was then that they went after one of the most powerful witches of the time: Ferishia the Tigress. I had seen Ferishia before." Stein smiled grimly, "She was very beautiful. Wild red hair, amber cat eyes, face of an angel and a body to match. When they first came across her it was very apparent that they were outmatched. She knew they were coming and snuck up on them. They were already battered by the time Blaine looked up and saw his beautiful attacker. He fell in love with her, on the spot. Though he didn't know her and was supposed to be collecting her soul. Blaine had been loyal to Lord Death and his weapon partner almost to a fault until that day. In order to spare the witch he loved, he tricked his partner into devouring the soul of a sprite. Sprites are hard to catch and look a lot like humans, but he managed to convince his weapon that the soul had belonged to a witch. Trusting the man who had never before lead him wrong, the weapon ate and all 99 of their Kishin souls were confiscated, they had to start all over again."

"Like what happened to us." Maka observed.

"It was much the same. Only Blaine did it on purpose. Ferishia and Blaine were briefly involved, completely in secret. But after only a few months his sense of duty kicked in, along with guilt over tricking his partner, and he was forced to leave her. About six year later, Blaine returned to her home with his weapon in hand. Even though he knew he still loved her, he was forced to collect her soul anyway." Stein sighed, "The way his partner tells it, she didn't put up much of a fight. There was no way for her to win. The only way to keep Blaine and his partner from coming back was to kill them, which she couldn't bring herself to do. She couldn't allow them to fight so near her house and she couldn't just back down. Ferishia tried talking them down, but the temptation of becoming a death scythe was too much, and they took her soul. After, Blaine walked into the home and was surprised to find a little girl there. A little girl with Ferishia's features and his eyes."

"Mimiko." Tsubaki noted sadly.

"Mimiko." The scientist confirmed, "He was appalled. That day he took Mimiko and ran away. He couldn't exactly disappear, but he could get away from all wandering eyes. Mimiko was raised at one of the academy branches. It's hard to say how much of the story she knows or remembers. You can ask her yourself, if you like. Because she was born half witch, half meister, her soul has special properties. She's probably able to use magic on some level, though she's yet to successfully access them. Characteristically, her soul is quite flexible. When she feels up to the task she should be able to match soul wavelengths with any weapon she chooses."

"Like you." Kid said, "My father told me about how your flexible soul lets you connect with _any_ wavelength, Meister or Weapon alike. Will Mimiko be able to do that?"

"Eventually. Part of the reason Lord Death wants her here is so that I can train her use that flexibility more effectively." Below them, Black Star sped behind Mimiko and kicked her halfway across the courtyard. In response, she slammed his head against the ground. "Seeing her soul now, in person, I have no doubt that she'll be able to master the skill in record time."

"I don't see that." Maka whispered, fixated on the girl's soul, "I only see it's brokenness, like it can't be recovered."

"You are young and don't yet fully grasp the complexity of a Meister's soul. Or a hybrid's, like Mimiko. I've seen souls shattered and healed before. Mimiko's strong soul caused the break to be more devastating, but it also give her a better chance to heal."

"What about her father? And his weapon partner?" Maka asked.

"Blaine's weapon partner, Cou Kumar the Halbred, is still a Death Scythe, he's stationed in Asia. Blaine died a couple of years ago. All anyone knew about it was that it was some form of witchcraft, after that there is only speculation."

"And what do _you_ think?"

"I think Ferishia loved her daughter." He dropped his cigarette to the ground and crunched the butt under his shoe. His students watched him expectantly.

"And?" Soul pressed when the Professor showed no signs of continuing.

"And I think that her final moments were a lot more complicated than we realize. She didn't want to lose her daughter or the man who would in the end kill her. I think she'd go to any lengths to protect either of them, and that she tried to bargain with Blaine in order to save them. Imagine that Mimiko was inside and she was Ferishia's pride and joy. I think that the Tigress had safeguards set up to protect her daughter. Say, a spell that takes the life of anyone who takes Mimiko away from her. A spell that wouldn't die with her. I think she tried to explain, but in the end she was sacrificed for her family. But the spell was still in place and latched onto Blaine when he claimed their daughter. The spell probably should have taken effect sooner, but Mimiko may have subconsciously been using just enough magic to keep her father alive. I don't know when or why she stopped, or if she knows about it. Once again, this is just my theory." They fell silent as they watched the pointless battle between Black Star and Mimiko draw to an end. Black Star shoved his hand forward, ready to release his soul wavelength into her. She managed to jump back in time to avoid it, but she couldn't do it a second time. Black Star's fist slammed into her stomach, knocking the breath out of her before she was forced back by his wavelength. Mimiko collapsed face down on the stone and didn't move.

"Haha! We both knew you couldn't stand up to the mighty Black Star! Do you see how small you are _now_?" Black Star laughed. Tsubaki rushed to his side and started speaking to him softly while Maka, Liz, and Patty moved to assist Mimiko.

"I want him to challenge her in a year or so." Stein said to Soul and Kid, "It might end differently when that move won't work on her. And if they were allowed weapons." They watched as Mimiko raised herself to her knees, swatting away Maka's helping hand, and wiped blood out of the corner of her mouth with her wrist. Soul and Kid watched her recover uneasily. After everything Professor Stein had said, they couldn't help but wonder how this same fight _would_ end in another year.

* * *

**Review!**

**l l  
\ V /**

**v**


	3. Moving In

**3. Moving In  
For Bali Bali?**

Soul picked up Mimiko's jacket and followed Kid down to the courtyard. The two of them joined the group around Mimiko, who had risen to her feet and was brushing off the skirt of her dress. Her pupils had returned to their normal round shape and she tried to keep much embarrassment from showing through them.

"Ignore Black Star." Soul advised her, holding out the burgundy jacket, "His head's just a little from showing big to hold up sometimes."

"Yeah." Mimiko said, accepting her jacket and slipping it back over her shoulders.

"Excluding getting into a fight your first day, what do you think of the Academy so far?" Kid asked. Mimiko looked up at him with one eyebrow arched.

"I haven't even been inside yet." She reminded him. Kid shrugged one shoulder. The new girl looked around, seeing that everyone (including Black Star and Tsubaki, who had ambled over to join the crowd) was watching her expectantly. Resigned, Mimiko turned and looked up at the towering school. "It's very..." She searched for the right word, "symmetrical?" Patty burst out laughing while her older sister slapped her palm against her own forehead. Death The Kid stared at the new girl unblinking, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink with delight.

"Yes!" He shouted, spinning on his toes, "Finally, someone who understands!"

"Now you've done it." Liz sighed, Patty clutched her stomach as she continued to laugh hysterically.

"What did I say?" Mimiko asked Maka quietly as Kid continued a rant about the school's perfect symmetry.

"Kid just has a thing for symmetry." Maka answered.

"And now he'll be going on about it for hours." Liz complained, stretching her arms over her head for emphasis.

"Sorry." Mimiko grimaced, "I panicked."

"Don't worry about it." Stein advised as he rolled toward the group of students on his chair. He fixed his spectacled gaze on Mimiko, "As you know, Maka and Soul have been charged with showing you around the school. They'll also be showing where you're staying. It is them that you are to go to if you have any questions." Mimiko nodded solemnly and the Professor continued, "Your luggage has been left with the landlord, he'll meet you in the lobby. You'll be staying after class tomorrow for your first lesson with me."

"You're making her attend extra lessons on her second day of school?" Black Star asked in horror.

"Not cool." Soul muttered.

"I _am_ sorry to rush into this." Stein's gaze didn't move from Mimiko, "However, you must understand that you should start your training as soon as possible." He waited for an answer.

"I understand." Mimiko answered softly.

"Good." Professor Stein swiveled his chair around and started to propel himself back towards the school. After a few feet he craned his next to look back at Mimiko once more, "And welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, Mimiko doh Harou." The girl winced when she heard her name, but nodded in thanks.

"So, if that's all out here..." Maka planted her hands on her hips and glared at Black Star, who shrugged, "We can still look around inside a bit before going to class."

"That sounds great." Mimiko said hurriedly, obviously not eager to linger outside for much longer.

* * *

"If you want you can come over for dinner tonight." Maka suggested as she and Soul escorted Mimiko home after class.

"None of us can cook, but I guess it's the thought that counts." Soul put in before receiving and elbow to the ribs from his partner.

"Really, we'd love to have you." Maka pressed, "It could be a 'Welcome To Death City' dinner."

"As long as you don't tell Kid, he's probably planning a party for it."

"That sounds great." Mimiko smiled wearily.

"But maybe you just want to rest." Maka said, detecting Mimiko's tired tone, "I'm sure it's been an exhausting day."

"I'm always tired." Mimiko insisted, "Don't worry about it. What are you making?"

"Spaghetti."

"My favorite." The three of them walked back to their building and entered the lobby where a grumpy-looking man with a walrus mustache and bald crown was waiting for them, a suitcase and a single cardboard box were at his feet.

"Mimiko doh Harou?" He asked irritably. Maka saw Mimiko wince again before nodding. The landlord held out a clipboard for her to sign while Maka grabbed the handle of Mimiko's brown suitcase and gestured for Soul to carry the box. Glaring, the Scythe crouched down and gathered the box (about the size of a standard crate) in his arms.

"You don't have to carry those." Mimiko said nervously when she turned away from the landlord, who was quick to make his escape.

"Don't worry about it." Soul's voice was strange as he heaved the box up with him.

"Then be careful with that." The new Meister warned gently, "It's very fragile." Maka led the way up the stairs to the second floor where she stopped in front of the apartment neighboring her and Soul Eater's. Mimiko took out the key she had received from the landlord and fit it to the keyhole. She opened the door and turned on the lights to reveal an apartment almost identical to the one next door, only this apartment was terribly bare. There was nothing on the walls, the furniture was dull and worn, everything felt too sterile, and there were no personal effects. Soul set the box he was carrying down on the kitchen table, Maka placed the suitcase on the ground beneath it.

"Is this all you have?" Maka asked, eying the pittance of luggage.

"All I own." Mimiko answered, looking around her new lodgings appraisingly, "Tomorrow I'll go shopping for food, pillows, and a new comforter." Maka stood next to the redhead and also observed the room uneasily.

"I'm sure you have pictures to put up on the walls." She said, thinking of ways to make the apartment more appealing.

"Just one." Mimiko said. She walked to her luggage and unzipped her suitcase. On top of her clothes was a single, black picture frame with a picture inside it. Mimiko held it out at arm's length and Soul and Maka moved to look at it over her shoulder. The snapshot was old and faded, it was creased as though it had remained folded into fourths for long periods of time. The picture was of a woman with wild red hair tucked under a black witch hat, her amber cat-slit eyes sparkled at the camera from under the brim. She was wearing an orange tank top that fit to her skin, running out of frame, and she was smiling mischievously.

"Is that your mother?" Maka asked.

"Ferishia the Tigress." Mimiko grinned, "My Bali Bali."

"Professor Stein told us about her." Maka smiled.

"I heard part of it." Mimiko informed them.

"He said that he didn't know how much of the story you knew."

"I know all of it. I was there. I remember it. My mother told me to stay in kitchen, but I watched out the window." She set the picture frame on the end table by the couch, turning her back on her new neighbors. Maka clasped her hands in front of her.

"That's terrible." She whispered.

"It was a long time ago." Mimiko sighed, "I know she loved me, but so did my dad." She shrugged. Mimiko turned back around with a small smile, Maka smiled back hopefully.

"What was that you said a minute ago?" She asked. Mimiko sat down on the couch and Maka joined her. Soul, feeling awkward, pulled a chair from the kitchen to the coffee table. "Bali Bali?"

"That's what I'd taken to calling her after she died. Dad never wanted to talk about her, he didn't even know I had this picture. I think he was hoping that I'd just forget, so I started referring to her in code."

"What does it mean?" Soul asked.

"Oh." The girl giggled, "Bali Tigers were never very populated. The island of Bali, off Indonesia, is too small to support such creatures. They're said to be extinct. On record, that last Balinese Tiger, an adult Tigress, was thought to have been killed in 1937. However, reliable reports continued to come in through the 50s, claiming Tiger sightings. Even as their habitat shrunk and their food source was no longer supported, there were sightings as late as 1972. There were then various searches of the island. They didn't find any of the tigers, but they found dead animals which had obviously been attacked by some form of carnivore, they also saw claw marks at a height consistent with a tiger. It was as though the Balinese Tigers kept coming back as phantoms. They'd appear every now and then and leave evidence, but under a search they could never be found. As it is, they seem to be extinct now and it's highly unlikely that they'll be rediscovered."

"I don't get the connection." Soul said flatly.

"That's how I came to think of my mother. She died when I was five, but she was an amazing, majestic creature. Even after she was gone, it was like she was still around. I could sense her magic, like hearing the sound of her voice, like she was still with me, watching over me. She was a phantom, thought to be dead but never entirely gone. Of course, I don't feel like that anymore. The traces of her died with my father, understandably."

"Does that mean that Stein was right?" Maka asked, "He guess that your mother unintentionally put a spell on him."

"It sure seems that way." Mimiko admitted, "Dad used to get sick when I was mad at him, he only got better when I wanted him to. It kind of sucks, being the only thing that kept him alive. I didn't know I was doing it, but I caught on a little too late. Like I said, I sensed my mother's presence when I was around him, but when he died those traces vanished. I guess it means that she really did kill him." They sat in silence for a few moments, "She didn't mean to." Mimiko added hastily, "It was an accident. Anyway, sorry to bring things like that up. It's my first day, you don't need to hear about it."

"We're just getting to know you." Maka looked at her weapon partner, "I'm going to stay and help Mimiko unpack. Why don't you go tell Blair about our plans? Then you can start dinner." Soul blew out a sigh, resentful of being told what to do (or rather, it was what she _asked_ of him that he was resentful of), and dutifully stood and left the apartment.

"You don't have to help, I can do it." Mimiko said, "It's not like there's a lot to do."

"I want to help." Maka grinned. Mimiko picked a few things out of her suitcase and placed them on the kitchen table before zipping it up again, ready to move her clothes to the bedroom. "What's this?" Maka asked, picking up the large sketchbook Mimiko had just set down and flipping it to the first page. Mimiko blushed. Maka's eyes widened as she took in the design: it was a small gray dress wrapped around a faceless model. The dress was short and strapless, wrapped around like a real high-fashion item. The model was also wearing a black fedora with a gray feather perched on it. "Did you draw this?" Maka asked in wonder.

"Yes." Mimiko reached for the pad but Maka pulled away, flipping to the next page, "They aren't very good."

"Are you kidding? These are wonderful." Maka breathed, flipping through dresses, skirts, jackets, all kinds of clothing, "You're very talented."

"I like to make my own clothes, it's just a hobby." The aspiring fashion designer muttered. She picked the small wicker basket off the table and took off it's lid. "My sewing kit." She revealed. She tucked the sewing kit under her arm and picked up her suitcase, bringing it into her future bedroom. Maka skimmed the rest of the pages before hurriedly following. The two girls spent a while unpacking clothes and placing them in the dresser and closet. Maka recognized a couple articles from Mimiko's sketchbook, and others that were sure to have been designed by Mimiko herself.

"Don't worry about the box." Mimiko said when they were finished, "I'll do it later."

"Then let's go." Maka giggled, leading the way next door.

* * *

**I know, three chapters of just talking. Don't worry, we'll be seeing some action soon (Maybe next chapter...? Teehee) **

**Review**

**l l  
\ V /**

**v**


	4. Kishin Hunting

**4. Kishin Hunting  
This Won't Hurt A Bit?**

Soul was stirring the bubbling pot of Spaghetti when the two girls entered the apartment. He looked up, disinterested, before returning to his cooking. Blair, in human form, came bounding forward.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully. Mimiko raised one eyebrow. "I'm Blair the cat. Meow!" She winked.

"Blair's a cat with too much magic for her own good." Maka explained dryly, "She lives here too."

"Uh-huh." The redhead observed.

"Come on, dinner's ready." Soul announced from the kitchen, turning away from the stove. The four of them sat down at the table, filling their plates with noodles and meat sauce.

"What do you think of Death City?" Blair asked.

"I haven't seen very much of it yet." Mimiko replied.

"Mimiko's going shopping tomorrow." Maka added, "Do you need us to come?"

"No." Soul cut in flatly, "I'm putting my foot down. I don't care if we _are _showing her around, I am _not _going on a three hour shopping trip."

"Not you." Maka scowled, "I was thinking more along the lines of Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and I. Girls night out. Liz and Patty probably wouldn't forgive you for going shopping without them."

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it myself." Mimiko said, she cast a sidelong glance at Blair.

"Mimiko designs clothes." Maka informed her housemates.

"Really?" Blair asked, looking at their neighbor with new excitement, "What kinds of clothes?"

"All kinds." Mimiko shrugged. She spent another couple of moments looking intently at the cat, taking in her optimal figure, the possibilities clouded her mind, "Would you like me to make something for you?" She asked finally.

"I'd love it!" Blair squealed, "That is, if it's not too much trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Mimiko tried to smile, but she was concentrating too hard, "You'll be a lot of fun to design for." She turned turned her head and suddenly felt uncomfortable. She moved a bit more to see Maka staring blankly at her, eyes wide. "What are you doing?" Mimiko demanded. Maka blinked a couple of times, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry." She picked her fork back up and started to twirl her food with it, "I was just distracted."

"By?"

Maka looked at her seriously for a moment, trying to decide what to say. In the end, she smiled ruefully and told the truth, "Your soul." Mimiko raised one eyebrow again. "Do you know what it looks like?"

"I can't see souls, I don't know what it's _supposed _to look like. Why?"

"It's interesting. The stripes and the colors."

"Oh, that's what I inherited from my mother." Mimiko smiled, "The Witch portion of my soul."

"You're a witch?" Blair asked.

"My mother was."

"Can you use magic?"

"Professor Stein seems to think I can. I can only do a little at the moment, I call it working with what I have. I can change my clothes and hairstyle when I want, but I have to already have the clothes. It's the simplest form of magic, it's how children discover their power, you just wish for your hair to be in a ponytail, and with concentration it does. That's all I can consciously do so far, and I can't put clothes on other people, just me, I need to experiment with that sometime."

"Isn't Crona's mother a witch, too?" Blair directed at Maka, who clenched her fork with a death grip.

"Medusa." She muttered angrily.

"I've heard of her." Mimiko said quizzically, "My mother told me stories of Medusa the snake and her older sister Arachne the spider. She never mentioned a child."

"You've met Crona." Soul said simply, "He's not something she would brag about."

"He was an experiment." Maka added sharply, "That's all he was to her."

"You mean the...?" Mimiko trailed off, unable to find words she gestured at the top of her head.

"Medusa melted down the demon sword Ragnarok into black blood, which she replaced Crona's blood with." Soul said, "The blood is strong, so is Ragnarok, it makes Crona hard to beat. Ragnarok can harden the blood, making Crona impossible to cut through. He can also stop bleeding and attack with the spilled blood."

"Wow." The new girl muttered, "Demon sword, reaper's son, wavelength attack. You've all got your special gifts, don't you?"

"I guess you can say it that way." Soul laughed.

"How does Professor Stein..." Maka said quietly, the others turned to her when she made the sudden change in topic, "expect to teach Mimiko how to use magic?"

"From what he's told me, I think he only plans on teaching me to better use my soul." Mimiko answered, "He doesn't know how to teach a witch."

"What about you, Blair? Can you teach her?" Maka asked eagerly. Blair's purple cat ears drooped and her lips fell into a pout.

"It's not like I can do anything useful. Besides, my magic works different than witch magic. Sorry." Blair answered sadly.

"I don't need to use a lot of magic, I don't need anyone to teach me." Mimiko said.

"Stein probably wants you to learn it anyway." Soul said, "A meister who can attack with any weapon _and_ her magic..."

"I won't be meister to any weapons." Mimiko interrupted coldly, "Not now. Not ever."

"Don't say that." Maka said quickly. She remember Lord Death's orders to keep Mimiko from getting too discouraged. "Maybe you'll find the right weapon someday."

"I don't want a weapon."

"Maybe you'll change your mind." Maka shrugged, keeping casual. They stayed away from the topics of weapons and magic as the four of them finished their meal. They talked about Mimiko's old school, about Maka and Soul's friends, Professor Stein, Lord Death, Maka's father, and even Death City. They tried not to ask personal questions, Mimiko had already admitted too much for her first day in town. "We have to go out." Maka explained after they cleaned up, "We've got someone to catch."

"Third time's the charm?" Soul smirked.

"He's not getting away from me this time." Maka smiled darkly.

* * *

Similong was out "hunting" in the streets. His no-longer-human body was gangly and disproportionate. His discolored skin hung awkwardly off his bones, in each hand he held a large knife. Maka approached him, her Scythe slung over her shoulder, her face set in determination.

"Similong!" She called out to him. Similong wheeled around, a big grin stretching across his face.

"This again?" He asked, taking in the meister's relaxed postured.

"Only this time, I won't let you get away." Maka swung her weapon partner around and braced him in from of her, the smallest smirk on her lips.

"We'll see about that." Similong replied evenly. He crouched his stretched body down and charged, headfirst, toward Maka, his arms posed to stab. Maka watched him come calmly, waiting for him to get closer...closer...just a little closer...He lifted his arm to swing and Maka moved a step to her right, letting his momentum carry him past her. Similong slowed himself and turned again. "This isn't a bull fight." He taunted, "You'll have to attack me eventually."

"I was planning on it." Maka informed him. She bent her knees and sprung, bringing the scythe above her head and swinging down. Similong avoided the blade and swung his arm out, making solid contact with Maka's body, flinging her hard into a wall. Maka hit the wall hard enough to leave a cracked crevice. She took a deep breath and turned part way to look behind her. "Oops." She muttered.

"Oops? That's all you have to say for yourself?" Soul yelled at her from her hands, "Don't get so close to him."

"I have to, his arms are almost as long as you are." Maka answered. She turned the rest of the way and steadied herself. She used her foot to push off the wall, scythe raised, she yelled and swung again, aiming for Similong's chest. He backed up, the power of devoured souls made him deadly fast, and Maka had to regain control of her weapon.

"Cute." He said cockily, "But I think I'll be eating your soul now."

"No, your soul is _mine_!" She launched again, and missed.

"Maka!" Soul shouted, "This line of attack isn't working, try something else."

"He's too fast." His meister panted.

"We've won harder fights before. Just focus." Similong moved again, in a flash he was behind them. He kicked Maka in the back, sending her flying forward into another wall. Maka fell to her knees, small bits of rubble falling around her. Similong was in front of her again, stabbing down with his knives. Maka rolled out of the way just in time, she continued rolling on the ground to avoid the blades until she got a grip on Soul's handle and used the edge of his blade to knock Similong's feet out from under him. Similong tumbled backward, regaining his balance before he fell. As he stumbled, Maka had enough time to get back on her feet. Similong charged again, Maka used the butt of the handle to hit his head, knocking him off path. Before she was able to bring the scythe down on him, he had already moved behind her again. Maka stepped to the side, his blade grazing her arm. Her black jacket and undershirt tore, blood staining the edges.

"You." Maka snarled, swinging her scythe wildly, "Are. Really. Making. Me. Mad!"

"Watch out!" Soul called. Similong's blade connected with Maka's side, leaving a long cut. Maka winced at the pain but moved out of the way before he could deal more damage.

"I'm done getting cut up by this guy." Maka said quietly.

"Prove it." Soul muttered. Maka and Similong watched each other from ten yards away. They're eyes stayed warily on their opponent's, sizing up their next move. Maka clenched her jaw and tightened her grip around her weapon. Similong watched these minuscule movements with a malicious smile. He knew her attacks, he could fend her off all night until someone won. Maka's eyes widened when she realized what he much be thinking.

"He already knows what we're going to do." She observed helplessly, "He knows how to fight us, he'll just keep hitting us down."

"Smart little girl." Similong complimented. Maka inhaled sharply, then breathed out slowly. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Slowly, she opened her eyes and hung her head. Her grip on the scythe loosened and she lowered the weapon.

"What are you doing?" Soul shouted.

"She giving up like a good little girl." Similong answered, skulking closer, "Now close your eyes and it won't hurt much." Maka lowered her weapon even more, her arms slack at her side and Soul felt himself barely balancing on the tips of her fingers. Similong ducked his head and started another charge. He moved forward, raising his arms. Maka stood her ground, neither moving out of they way or lifting her head.

"Maka!" Similong was only inches away when Maka resolutely grasped the scythe's handle and her eyes narrowed. At they very last moment she shifted her stance and swung Soul up, catching the blade on their attacker. Similong was in midair, his face surprised and the blade cut him lengthwise. Maka followed the swing through and by the time she relaxed her stance, Similong's body had dissolved into ribbons and his scaly red soul hovered before him. There was a flash of light as Soul returned to his human form. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets and was looking at his partner unhappily. "Way to leave it til the last second." He complained.

"He knew our moves." Maka justified, "He knew how we fought, to beat him I had to do something unexpected."

"I'll say." The Scythe moved forward and took the soul into his palm, "At least we finally got him." Maka nodded as her weapon slipped the Kishin egg down his throat. "That one was a long time coming." The two started off toward home.

"At least we got him in the end."

"Wasted enough time doing it, though."

"Ugh." Maka sighed in frustration, "Would it kill you to just be happy for once?"

* * *

**Last chapter has a grand total of 0 reviews! This happened before where my first two chapters were popular but then no one reviewed the next couple chapters. In the end I had to give it up. I hate doing that and I don't want to, but if a story has no response I have to focus more on writing stories that _do _get reviewed. But I'm sure that won't happen.**

**Review!**

**l l  
\ V /**

**v**


	5. Shards

**5. Shards  
A Lesson In Broken Glass?**

"How did it go last night?" Tsubaki asked Maka and Soul as the Cresent Moon Class sat, waiting for the Professor.

"It went well." Maka said proudly.

"We won, anyway." Soul muttered.

"Well _that's_ good." Liz said, not sounding very interested, "Hey, we were thinking about getting together later. Just to eat or hang out." There was a mutter of ascent among the group, Liz turned to Mimiko, "What do you think, Mimiko? Want to come?"

"I'd love to." Mimiko said, "But I have extra lessons with Professor Stein. The way he tells it, it kind of looks like I will never have a free moment ever again."

"Bummer." Liz turned to her sister and Mimiko suddenly felt uncomfortable again. She whipped around to see Maka, sitting behind her, staring at her again. Not exactly seeing her, but seeing _into _her.

"Could you please stop looking at my soul?" Mimiko asked sharply, self-consciously clutching a book to her chest.

"Don't be rude." Soul said, poking his partner's arm. Maka blushed.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"Interesting." Mimiko finished dryly. Before Maka could apologize further, Professor Stein rolled in. He set a glass of water on his desk and picked up his clipboard.

"Quiet everyone." He said, "We've got a lot of ground to cover today."

* * *

When the class was dismissed for lunch, Maka held back. Black Star dashed out of the room at once, followed quickly by the Thompsons. Soul stayed by Maka, watching her curiously.

"Go on, you guys. I'll catch up in a minute." She forced a smile. Mimiko raised one eyebrow at her neighbor before leaving the room. Crona hesitated, then followed her, Kid slowly brought up the rear. Soul and Tsubaki remained, Soul with narrowed eyes, Tsubaki with concern. "I just want to talk to Professor Stein for a minute."

"About Mimiko?" Soul asked. Maka didn't answer. "Come on, then. Let's go ask him." Maka smiled at his support and looked at Tsubaki, who nodded. The three of them approached Professor Stein, who was sitting by his desk.

"Professor?" Maka asked as they approached. The mad scientist looked up in acknowledgment. "Professor, we were wondering about Mimiko's soul."

"I figured you were. The way you kept staring at it." Stein said flatly, causing Maka to blush again.

"What can make a soul shatter like that?" Someone asked from the doorway. They all turned to see Death The Kid in the door frame. Slowly, he walked in to stand next to Soul in front of the Professor, "And what can you do to fix it?" Their teacher sighed and he picked up his glass of water. He tipped it up and drained it in a few gulps. Satisfied, he set the empty cup back on the table. For a moment, he waited, looking like he was ready to say something. Instead, he swung his leg out and rammed his foot into the desk. The glass toppled from its platform and fell with a crash against the tiled floor. Broken glass spread across the floor with a tinkling sound.

"Leave it." Stein ordered as Tsubaki bent to help clean up. She straightened obediently and gave Stein her attention. "Let's say that this glass was Mimiko's soul. It was whole and in tact, a completely normal glass of water. But one violent kick sent it spiraling down, shattering it. Look down, what do you see?" The four students looked at the floor.

"A broken cup?" Soul asked.

"Shards of glass." Maka answered.

"That's right. Now let's compare it to a soul. When it shattered, shards of it were sent everywhere. I could pick up the individual pieces and glue them back together, though that isn't very probable. In theory, though, it would work."

"So you can just piece a soul back together?" Kid asked in surprise.

"Not exactly. It takes conditioning and resonance to fix a soul, it takes a lot of will power. A lot of people who try to rebuild their soul give up after the placing of the first shard."

"Why's that?" Maka asked.

"It's exceptionally painful. Look at the broken glass again, it's a mess. And the loud, destructive sound it made when it fell. All of this was taking place _inside_ Mimiko. Shattering is painful enough that the memory of it alone will keep people from trying. That's part of the reason Mimiko doesn't want a weapon partner, resonating with a partner would be... Of course, the first shard is marginally worse than the others, you don't know what to expect. I can't say it's the type of pain that you ever get used to, but the more the soul comes together, the harder it is to give up."

"And if you can get all the pieces back, her soul will be whole again?"

"Obviously a process like that would take several years. Like this glass, it's highly unlikely that I would find all the necessary shards when I tried to assemble it. Even if you think you're healed, there's always a couple of pieces disconnected. Those would cause more pain. And it would never stop." Stein explained.

"So Mimiko is always in pain?" Tsubaki asked, horrified.

"Right now most of the pain she suffers is emotional. Our training can help her soul be more flexible, and arrange all of the shards for a faster recovery. But when she resonates with a partner and that first shard is replaced, it's possible that Mimiko will be in pain for the rest of her life. Mimiko is hesitant to have a weapon partner again, partly because once she starts, she won't be able to stop it. The only hope she has of escaping the pain after that is to completely reassemble her soul."

"But you said that was highly unlikely." Maka pointed out.

"It is." Stein sighed, "Normally, we'd respect that. We wouldn't ask it of anyone, especially someone so young, but Mimiko is a valuable asset. The strength of her soul, the flexibility of it, and her magic would make her one of the greatest meisters to have attended the academy."

"That's terrible." Maka growled.

"You'll remember that the decision is up to her. Mimiko will not be assigned a weapon until she decides that she's ready for one. She will be fully informed of the benefits and consequences, then she'll be able to make the decision herself."

"Does she know all this?" Kid asked.

"She does." Stein searched his lab coat's pockets, "She knows all of it, but I don't think her concern is the physical pain. The shape of her soul will greatly help her heal, it will diminish the pain and function as her soul would normally. It's hard to say exactly, but I think the everyday pain won't be something too extraordinary. People with scars and chronic pain know it, and they live with it. I also think that Mimiko's soul will heal faster. All in all, Lord Death and I are of the opinion that the benefits greatly outweigh the consequences. It will still be hard for her, and that's why this is her decision."

"And what does Mimiko think?" Maka asked stiffly.

"Like I said, she isn't too concerned about the pain. She knows pain, and she's strong. I said the pain was _part_ of the reason she didn't want a weapon. It's a small part." Stein pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and opened it, pulling a stick out and placing it between his lips.

"What's the other part?" Soul asked.

"She's just not ready." Stein answered simply, "Her soul shattered for a reason, she has to come to terms with that before she can move on."

"What caused her soul to shatter?" Kid asked.

"That is between Mimiko and whoever she decides to share it with." Stein answered as he lit his cigarette.

"Do you know?" Maka demanded.

"All the bloody details." Stein confirmed, "But not from Mimiko. Go have lunch."

* * *

"That doesn't look right." Liz told Tsubaki in disappointment. Liz had her homework spread out over Maka and Soul's kitchen table. Tsubaki, who had offered her help, hovered behind her. Patty had long since abandoned her schoolwork and was laying on her stomach in the living room, joining Maka, Soul, Crona, and Kid in listening to Black Star tell a probably much-less-than-true story of his latest accomplishment.

"Let's try looking at this differently." Tsubaki suggested kindly.

"I guess." Liz sounded doubtful.

"And then the Mighty Black Star arrived on the scene and they quaked with fear." Black Star stood in the middle of the living room, gesturing dramatically, "They knew they couldn't win, so as soon as they saw me they ran for cover. Of course, there's no escaping Black Star."

"Why do we have to learn this, anyway?" Liz threw down her pencil, picked up her eraser, and began to feverishly rub it against her last answer. Before Tsubaki could answer her, the door opened and Blair walked in.

"Hey, Blair." Maka stood up and walked to the kitchen, "You're back kind of late, aren't you?"

"I got caught up downstairs." Blair explained as she took off her jacket, "I ran into Mimiko in the lobby. She went shopping today and four guys are helping her carry in her things. Four _hot_ guys." The cat's eyes sparkled.

"Mimiko's back?" Maka asked, moving past Blair to the door, "Maybe she can still come over."

"Wait, Maka!" The cat chased after her, "Maybe you shouldn't bother her right now." It was too late. Maka was already out in the hallway, walking toward the neighboring apartment. The door was flung open and a few of the guys that Blair mentioned earlier were filing in and out, carrying Mimiko's new merchandise. Mimiko was standing near the door frame, facing away from Maka. The Scythe Meister walked up next to her neighbor as one of the men carried in a headless designer mannequin that Mimiko could use to make her clothes.

"You went shopping?" Maka asked the obvious cheerfully. Mimiko turned her head slightly to look at her neighbor and Maka stifled a gasp, understanding why Blair hadn't wanted her to bother the girl. Mimiko looked tired. She was beyond tired, she was the very image of death. Her face was pale and drawn, her eyes were dull and slightly red, and there were dark bags under her eyes that hadn't been there that afternoon. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mimiko forced an embarrassed smile, "Working with Professor Stein is just...draining."

"Well, everyone is over at our place, I came to see if you wanted to come." Maka offered.

"Sounds good." Mimiko sighed, straightening and turning away from the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they don't need me for this." She gestured to the movers, still going in and out of her apartment. She followed Maka down the short stretch of hallway, into the neighboring apartment. Everyone greeted them enthusiastically as the two girls found spots in the living room.

"I give up." Liz mourned, laying her head down on the kitchen table.

"No, you've almost got it!" Tsubaki encouraged her, patting her back soothingly.

"You missed my story." Black Star complained, "Thankfully, there's plenty more where that came fr-"

"Stop with the stupid stories already!" Liz shouted from the kitchen.

"Don't listen to her, she's just frustrated." Tsubaki put in nervously.

"Hunf." Black Star crossed his arms.

"Maybe you should take a little break from story-telling." Maka suggested.

"Actually, I'd rather hear about how the Academy's branches work." Kid said, looking at Mimiko.

"Yeah, tell us some stories about _that_!" Patty agreed happily. Everyone, deathly curious to hear about the mysterious Death Branches, looked expectantly at Mimiko. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well," She said, "where should I start?"

* * *

**I know, I know! Sorry this took forever but I've been busy with college stuff (and stuff).  
So don't forget to review!**


End file.
